You Bloody Pommy
by LovelySoulSlayer
Summary: This is a Arthur Kirkland oneshot. Its EnglandxOC. I made this before, I knew Australia was a real character in the show. So sorry if he sucks in this story


Name: Alysia McVay Nicknames: Aly and ZeaCountry: New Zealand Age: Looks around 35Birthday: February 6 1840 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hum a tune as I walk towards the Global Meeting House with Australia. "Hey mate, do you have any idea as to why now they invite us to this a shindig" I laugh as he does air quotes when he said Shindig "I have no clue, we'll see when we get there" He holds the door open for me as we walk in. We make our way towards the main conference room, as soon as we enter everyone's attention is on us. "Ah you must be New Zealand and Australia" I nod shaking the blonde haired mans hand "Yes that's us, thank you for inviting us to your meeting" we take our seats as the others start walking in. Australia freaks out as he sees a guy with messy blonde hair, big eyebrows, and green eyes which look kind of familiar. "Aly it's a freaking Pommy!" I roll my eyes "Okay and?" he gets in my face "And? AND? it's a Pommy! Show pony! He the reason I lost over 500 bikkies!" I sigh "Australia, I don't care if you lost bikkies on a bloody game, now shut up and sit down" he sighs, mumbling under his breathe.

Break time Australia rushes out of the room "Wow never seen him move so fast". I walk out of the room quietly, but I'm turned around by a guy with blonde hair, glasses, blue eyes, and is wearing a bomber jacket "Alysia?" I stare wide eyed _'I know that voice' _"Alfred?" he smiles and hugs me "Aww Aly I missed you so much!" I laugh "I missed you two, man when did you get so tall?" he shrugs "I don't know, I just grew" I laugh smacking him on his shoulder "Remember when we were watching movies at Arthur's house and he rips open the door yelling out 'Come near me again you French bastard I'll rip all of your yellow hair and beard out with my bear hands!'" we fall down on the floor laughing. We made our way talking about when we were little. Australia looks over at us "Hey what are ya doin hanging with the Seppo" America looks confused "What's a Seppo?" I shake my head "Its Australian for American" he nods "Oh" I walk over to Auzzie "Remember when I told you about the kid I was raised with" he nods "America is him" his eyes get bigger "Well the bloke got pretty big" America sighs "I'm fat?" I shake my head "He didn't mean your fat, he meant your tall" he nods "That's cool"

After the Meeting I sigh walking out "Man if all of those meetings are like this I'm going to need something to do when they all start fighting" I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see England "Hello Arthur" his eyes widen a little "You remember me?" I nod "Yeah, once I remembered Alfred everything came rushing back" he smiles "Well then I would like for you to come over today, that is if you want to" I smile "Sure Arthur just let me tell Auzzie to leave with out me".

At Arthur's We sat in his home office having tea "Man so many memories" Arthur smiles "Yeah its nice to see you again" I blush a little "The thing I remember the most was when I said that France had a crush on you" he blushes "Why did you think that?" I shrug "Well you told Alfred and me that if a person picks on another they like that person, and since you'd always complain about France I thought that he liked you, but I didn't think Alfred would call France and tell him to come over" Arthur growls "That bloody git!" I laugh waving my hand "Don't get mad you took care of it then" he blushes sitting back down "I guess" we go back to chatting "And I remember I had the biggest the crush on you, and Alfred would use that to make me do things for him" I gasp, putting my head on the table _'I can't believe I just said that' _I hear Arthur place his cup on the table and push out his chair, signaling that he stood up. I sigh _'And now he hates me and I just got to see him again' _I fell him tap my shoulder. I turn to look at Arthur, but I ended up kissing him. I blush a deep red as I push away "What was that about?" Arthur smiles, the ones that always made butterflies flutter in my stomach, "I've wanted to do that since you became your own country" I blush smiling "Well then we have a lot of time to make up for" I grab him by his collar bring him into another kiss.


End file.
